


The Next Level

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hermione's Haven, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: An undercover assignment prompts some feelings to come to light.





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019, I1 - Diffindo.
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm sorry, but there are no other rooms available that have double beds," the front desk woman said, looking completely unapologetic. "If you don’t want your reservation, I'm sure there are others that would be fine with a single bed." She arched a brow as if challenging either of them to speak.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot in both anger and embarrassment. "No, the single bed will be fine," she replied through gritted teeth. Someone somewhere messed up the reservation. It was supposed to be for two beds, not one.

Harry placed one of his hands on her back in an attempt to soothe her. He rubbed her back softly.

“It’s fine,” Hermione said again, forcing herself to smile at the front desk woman.

“Perfect,” the woman said, sliding the keys towards Hermione. “You are on the third floor.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said, snatching the keys and turning on her heel. Harry followed behind her with their luggage. He was quiet, knowing from years of experience that if he spoke to Hermione right now, she’d likely yell at him.

Waiting by the lift, she angrily pressed the up button multiple times.

“You know that’s not going to make it come up any faster,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione glared at him but remained silent. The door to the lift opened, and she stepped inside, Harry following her in.

“You know,” Harry began quietly. “We’re undercover as a couple, so you throwing a fit about not having two separate beds looks a little suspicious.”

Hermione closed her eyes in embarrassment, knowing that Harry was right. “That woman was just so snotty!”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, well, your reaction didn’t help the situation, either.”

“Sorry,” Hermione muttered, letting out a deep breath. “I’m just tired, and cranky. We’ve been travelling all day, and I’m just nervous about tomorrow.”

“We’ll catch Piers, all right? The intel says he’ll be at the party. We’ll get him.” 

Hermione looked at Harry, her Auror partner for the last ten years, and smiled. “You’re always so optimistic.”

“One of us has to be,” Harry said quietly.

“Touche,” Hermione retorted, grateful that the lift had arrived. “Do you mind if I shower first once we get in?”

“Nope, that’s good with me,” Harry answered. “I’ll order us some food to eat for dinner in the meantime.”

“Perfect,” Hermione said, grinning. She opened the door to the hotel room and let out a groan at the bed. It was a twin-sized bed… Not a queen, or a full…. but a twin. 

That meant her and Harry were going to be quite snug that night. Her heart hammered nervously in her chest at the very thought. What if they brushed against each other during the night? 

“Hermione?” Harry said, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?” she asked, looking at him.

“Go shower and relax,” Harry said, taking the key from her hand and her bag off her shoulder. “I’ll unpack and get food.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Hermione said, flashing him a smile before heading towards the loo. She was in need of a long, hot shower.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the bed, her heart racing nervously. It had been years since she had shared a bed with Harry. Years… the last time was actually during their time on the Horcrux hunt.

The shower shut off, and Hermione knew that Harry would be coming to bed soon. 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to get a grip on her emotions. The past few months, her feelings for Harry had been growing, but she had pushed them down and out of the way. She didn’t want her feelings to ruin their friendship or their work relationship for that matter. Things could get messy if she allowed herself to fall further in love with her partner.

The door to the loo cracked open, and Harry stepped out. His hair was still wet, and his tee-shirt clung to his body, showing off some of the muscle beneath. “Hermione, we need to talk.”

She sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “What’s up?” she asked, looking at him. Harry looked nervous - something that wasn’t quite like him.

“I can sleep on the floor.”

Hermione frowned. “Harry, don’t be silly.”

“It’s just… You were so upset a the thought of sharing a bed with me… which is fine, I get it, but we’ve been friends forever, Hermione, so I guess I was just taken aback by your insistence on separate beds.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Hermione told him. “Come to bed.”

“You made it a big deal,” Harry pointed out.

Hermione looked down at the floor. “I was tired and cranky… Honestly, Harry, I know I overreacted, and I’m sorry.” She looked back up at him. “Please, come to bed.” 

“If you’re sure,” Harry said, looking at her warily. 

“Come on,” she said, patting the spot next to her. She snuggled back down under the covers, her heart racing as Harry got into the bed next to her. 

The silence stretched out between them, as neither of them was sure of what to say.

Hermione wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn’t think of the words. Harry was so close to her, she could smell his aftershave… And Merlin, was it heavenly. 

“Okay, Hermione, we need to use the Severing Charm,” Harry said quietly, rolling over to face.

“Diffindo?” Hermione asked, rolling over to face him. “Why in Merlin’s name do we need to use that?”

“To cut the tension between us,” Harry said, looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione burst out laughing. “Goodness, Harry, I suppose you’re quite right… I’ve been making this an awkward mess, haven’t I?”

“Listen, I know you’ve figured out I’ve fancied you, and I get that it makes you uncomfortable, which is why you don’t want to-”

“What?” Hermione interrupted, her eyes wide. “You like me?”

Harry paused, looking at her curiously. “I thought you figured it out, and that’s why you were acting weird.”

Hermione shook her head. “I was afraid you were going to figure out that I fancied you.”

A small smirk appeared on Harry’s face. “So we fancy each other?”

“It looks like we do,” Hermione replied, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

“What should we do about it?” Harry asked.

“I know what I’d like to do, but I’m afraid it will get in the way of our friendship or work relationship,” Hermione admitted.

“Nah,” Harry said. “You’re too clever to let that happen.” He grinned at her. “I think we should take that step…”

“And not be just friends?” Hermione asked nervously.

“No, Hermione, I want to be more than just friends.” He reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek.

“I want that too, Harry,” she admitted out loud, scooting closer to him in the bed. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Harry said, grinning. 

Tentatively but surely, in a bed far too small, they took their relationship to the next level.


End file.
